Two Sets of Twins
by MidnightStarGazer
Summary: Suck at summary, but i'm going to give it a go. Haruhi and her twin sister Lexi are new to Ouran, what happen when they have to pay a debt and make sure that their grandmother dont get want she wants read. read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**MidnightStarGazer: Enjoy **

Haruhi P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the front door closing shut looks,

"like dad's gone to work without saying goodbye again" I said out loud not caring if I woke up my twin sister, we had to get up anyway for our first day at Outran high school, it's a school for the rich but me and Lexi got in with a scholarship, I turned on my side to face her sleeping form, she was younger than me by a couple of minutes with didn't look alike but our hair is the same but her eyes are green blue and mine are brown like our dad's, her eyes are like are great grandmother's side of the family, people always say that twin are meant to look alike but mum always said we may not look alike but we are the same person inside and we believed her, we were the same person inside but we like different things and wanted to different, Lexi was a nice sister I couldn't have asked for a better one even though she got a bit loud even once and awhile. I was still looking at her for 15 minutes then I shock her a bit,

"Sis time to wake up" I said still shaking her she turned over to face the window pulling the pillow over her head,

"I don't wanna go in today" she mumbling, I let out a sighed, she was is always a pain to get out of bed, I jump of the bed at pulled the cover off her grabbing both her legs

"Come on we need to get ready for are first day of Ouran" I said pulling her off the bed until in heard a thud

"oowww god Haruhi did you pull me that hard you know I bruise easily" Lexi said rubbing her butt, I took out my hand to help her back up and an accepted with a laugh I hurled her back to her feet and gave her a smile

"sorry but we really need to go I don't wanna be late on are first day" I said moving out the room, Lexi followed and made are lunch while I made are breakfast, this was a normal day for us, when dad goes to work, we get anything ready for when we come back like doing the house work, make dinner and do our homework and when it's the weekend we go to the supermarket for food for next week's dinner and will go to work while dad has the day off, we really never have a family day out cause, dad need the work to buy all the bills and at the weekend me and Lexi go to work at the café near town, we both work as witness and we sing songs for extra.

After making breakfast and lunch Lexi and I got change in are clothes, I was wearing black trousers and a plain white top saying smart and beautiful with my favourite shoes and my glasses and Lexi was wearing her black trousers with a chain and a red hooded say rebel for life and top under with a black skull with her brown trainers, we both made our way to are new school. I was looking at Lexi's art work she was really good she had drawings of mum with us for when we were five, still can't believe its been ten years since she died, Lexi gets really upset when it's this time of year so I won't be hearing much from her today going to be really quite today, I look behide me to check on Lexi, she had her headphone in with her guitar on her back she was also good at that to it was the only thing she cause to beside swimming ever since birth Lexi had weak joints so she had to quit all of her things she loved to do.

So time flew by and we made it the front of the school were our new teacher was

"hello Miss and Miss Fujioka please follow me this way" he said bowing and leading the way to our class, the school was big well what did you expect this school is meant to be for rich and snobby people, Lexi grabbed my hand so I could lead her as well. We stopped at a door with 1-A over the top

"This is your class and this is your timetable with all your classes and we hope you had a great time here at Ouran high school" he said handing us are tameable and opening the door of us and we both walked through man this was scary I said to myself I felt Lexi gripping my tighter

"You'll be ok" I whispered to her she nodded we stood at the front well I was at the front Lexi was hiding behide me

"class we had two new student here at Ouran so be nice this is Haruhi Fujioka" he said pointing to me " and this is Lexi Fujioka" he said pointed behide me, I moved out the way so everyone could see her she then moved behide me again I laughed at bit but just so Toria heard me

"Lexi and Haruhi the sit are at the back the one near the window are yours is in between, the Hitachi in brother raise your hands please" and with that two hands went up I looked at them there looked bored both had the same hair colour but parts went different ways, I took Lexi hand leading her to her sit and I took mine.

Class went by pretty fast I was still taking notes the two boys that was next to me went and I looked at Lexi who had her head on her desk great she fell asleep I went over to her she wrote down a couple of important notes then started to drooled I shook my head and shake her, she lifted her head of the desk rubbing her eyes

"Is it time you go home now" she said yawning

"no it break time hurry up and lets go to the library" I said grabbing her arms " how long were awake for last night" I said looking Toria at the corner of my eye, she shrug her shoulders. We both went different way to see if we can find a quiet place to study, 'you have got to be kidding me' I went to three library room and everyone was talking the each other.

"Buzz buzz buzz" my phone was buzzing it was a text from Lexi

**From Lexi**

**To Haruhi**

**I found a room to study no-one in there and it got plenty of room for me to practice met me at the end on the long corridor door and I'll met ya****.**

**From Haruhi**

**To Lexi**

**K****.**

I went down the long corridor like Lexi said I looked out the window it was a great view too you could see the whole school and the field from up here, I felt a tap on my shoulder I didn't need to turn to know who it was

"Come on Haruhi it an abandened music room it can be are room to work and practice" she said taking my hand and running down the corridor down wow she wasn't kidding when she said it was a long corridor door we stop at a bunch on stairs

"It's just up here" she said running up them

"be carefully Lex's" I shouted so she could here, I haven't called her that since we were 6, I ran up the stairs to until she stopped at the door grinning like mad, it was a white double door we both grabbed a handle and pushing it forwards as red petal came towards us

"Welcome" as we opened the door we fund a host club

**MidnightStarGazer: well what do you think yah or nah, remember to review so I know what your inputs of the story peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MidnightStarGazer: Enjoy **

**Recap**

**"Be careful Lexi," I shouted so she could hear. I haven't called her that since we were six. **

I ran up the stairs until she stopped at two large doors grinning like mad. It was a white double door. We both grabbed a handle and pushed it forwards as red petal came descending towards us.

"Welcome," chorused six handsome men. That was how they first encountered the Host Club.

Haruhi P.O.V

"Huh?" I looked at my sister who was now hiding behind me. I then look at the boys in the room and saw those two brother who were in our class. What were their names again? I put my finger to my chin in silent question.

I then saw that all the boys were surrounding a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was sitting on a chair which was like as a throne.

"Wow, it's those girls," said the brothers. I suddenly remembered their names. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

The sole guy wearing glasses glanced at the two girls before directing his stare back at the male twins. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I do believe these young ladies are in you class," he said as he pushed up his glasses... Again!

"He should really get them fix," I whispered, so only Lexi could hear me. The girls looked at the glasses character and shrugged their shoulders together.

"Yes, but they're both unsociable. We don't know that much about them," stated the Hitachiin brothers as I headed towards the door attempting to get it open. I was failing to do so. Meanwhile the blonde got out of his seat.

"You must be the Haruhi and Lexi Fujioka everyone is talking about," he said getting closer to us. I pulled Lexi behind me, so he couldn't near her.

"How do you know our names?" I felt nervous. He was now standing beside us. I moved a little so he wasn't so close to me, but Lexi stood still. I mentally face palmed myself. She was too scared to move.

"Well, what did you expect? It's not every day that commoners get into a place like our school, so I welcome you poor people to our place of beauty!" He was pumped up. White petals came whirling around him stretching his arms out.

I walked over to Lexi snapping her out of her sacredness by grabbing her hand. "We are so out of here," I announced pulling her towards the door.

]

"Wait Haru-chan! You must be a super hero or something," said cutely a little boy with honey blonde hair and who was smaller than me hugging my arms tightly. What year was this kid anyway?

Then a big guy came up behind Lexi. She froze up again in spot. I pushed the little boy off slightly and went up to Lexi grabbing her hand calming her down. She didn't like new people it explains why she so unsociable.

The blonde came up behind me and Lexi gripping both my hands. "So tell me what type of guys are you two into? Is it the cute-type?" He pointed to the little boy who was now hugging a pink bunny. "The strong and silent type?" He pointed to the tallest guy. He had black hair. "The devil types?" He pointed to the twins. "The Cool type?" He pointed to the glasses guy who once again pushed them up. He finished as he said, "Or maybe you're into a guy like me?" As he was saying that he hugged Lexi from behind making her face glow red.

"Hey! Let go of her," I said pulling her out of the blond's arms and into my own protective ones.

"Come on Lexi! We're getting out of here," I informed my twin marching towards the door, but bumped into something along the way. *Smash!* Lexi fell to her knees while I was over a little stud which had a vase on it. Both of our mouths were open like we were gonna catch flies.

"Well done commoners; that was a vase we were gonna sell in an upcoming school sale at 8 million yen," said both the boy twins.

"WHAT 8 MILLION YEN! How many yen it that? How many thousands are in a million?" I worried as I began counting the numbers on my fingers with my head down.

"Err, we're gonna have to pay you back later." Lexi finally stated. Everyone looked at her, including me, like she had grown a second head. "What? I can speak to you know." Lexi crossed her arms over her chest. This was the was the first time she spoke to people without getting to know them first. Especially on mom's death anniversary, she was always so quiet.

The Hitachiin twins her then at me. What were they looking for? Then they looked at the blond who was now in the chair/throne pointing to us. "Well Fujiokas, since you have no money, from now on you are the Host Clubs dogs," he said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think I can handle this mum," I thought to myself felling down on my knee with my head down. I lifted my head to look at Lexi who had a blank look on her face. "Oh god! What am I going to do?"

Lexi P.O.V\par

I and Haruhi were now part of/forced into the Host Club which entertains young ladies who have way too much time on their hands. Well that was what the blonde told us. Now what I heard was that he and his friends want to flirt with girls who don't have better things to do.

The dude in the glasses gave my sister and me some money and a list of what things to buy from the supermarket. The only thing on this list was coffee.

"It doesn't say what brand they want," I said looking at the list. Haruhi was carrying the basket. She shuddered her shoulder. Well, she wants no help. I really wish I never found that room now.

" I'm sorry Haruhi" I apologized looking down to the floor.

She looked at me confused while still walking. "What are you going on about?" She stopped at the coffee section.

"If I didn't find that room, we wouldn't be in this mess. I mean, what the hell are we gonna tell dad? 'Oh by the way dad, me and Haruhi broke this 8 million yen vase and now we are paying it off by being there slave until we can pay it off. Oh and again by the way it a host club filled with boys.' I don't think he's gonna like that." I looked at her with my arms behind my head. Haruhi picked up some random coffee but made sure she got two of everything.

"He'll get over it, but we just tell him just I'm making his favourite dinner tonight," she replied walking to the checkout counter.

We went back to the host club. I opened the door for Haruhi. God there were so many girls there. Even though I only knew the Host Club for an hour and a half, I didn't feel scared around them.

The blond was named Tamaki Suoh, and he was the host clubs king, the dude with the glasses was called Kyoya Ootori and he was the vice president of the club, but Haruhi and I nicknamed him the shadow king.

The little blonde was named Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone called him Honey. He was a third year. Could you believe it?! He was as smaller than Haruhi and I. The guy with the black hair was Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone called him Mori.

Then, of course, you had the twins. Hikaru was older and Kaoru was younger like me.

My eyes followed around the room seeing all the boys flirt with the girls that were screaming and screeching at what they all said. I had seen Mori carrying Honey on his back who was rubbing his eyes. Seriously? He is supposedly a third year, yet he still takes afternoon naps.

I looked at Haruhi who was now pouring out the 'commoner' coffee as Tamaki put it. All they did was stare at the cup. Do they know how to drink coffee or do they need Tamaki to hold their hand?

Just then Tamaki was holding onto a girl who was blushing like mad. I stood correct. Haruhi called me over. In order to pay off our debt we had to sever coffee to all the guests. Yeah! It was so much fun. Not! It was like being at work, but on a school day, and we don't get paid.

I could remember what I and Haruhi wanted to do when we were little. We wanted to travel around the world before we went to college. Haruhi wanted to be a lawyer just like our mum.

Mom, I miss her dearly. I wish she never left. I miss everything about her. How she held me and Haruhi, her cooking, her laughs. I even miss how we would climb into her bed when dad was working late. A small smile appeared on my face. She was a great lawyer and so will Haruhi.

I still didn't know what I wanted to do, but with the scholarship, I would get a well-paid job.

"Lexi-Chan! Have you seen your sister," wondered Tamaki as he hugged me from behind.

"Get off me! Geez, I wanna live ya know, and no I haven't seen her," I replied going back to my work. I soon found Haruhi. She was being poked by the twins. Everyone had left and I'm guessing they were bored.

"Can we go? We need to get dinner ready," I questioned silently. My elder sister nodded and grabbed my hand. She took me home. That was until Tamaki was standing in front of the only door.

"Now my lovely daughters, I want you back here at the end of school for 1 hour. That is when the host club starts. Remember daddy love you!" Once again we were brought into a tight hug from the Host Club King.

"Mori, Honey helps us," gasped Haruhi stretching her arms out clearly wanting help from them both. As wanted, they both came to our recuse. We both thanked them and went home.

Normal P.O.V

Haruhi and Lexi made their way home but stopped at the supermarket for the second time that evening.

"Wow! I never knew rich people could be so s-"

"Dumb, idiotic, completely stupid," interrupted Haruhi. She picked her three burger buns and a bag of chips.

" I know right? And they think we're that poor. Last time I checked we weren't living in a card board box," exclaimed Lexi getting two containers of rocky road ice cream.

"I wonder what would have happened if dad didn't leave his family and take over the business?" Haruhi looked for hot chocolate, whip cream, and marshmallows. It was the easiest way to break the news to dad and letting him dress them in dresses. Lexi clapped her hands together which made her sister look at her.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi was confused.

"I just remembered something. Remember the tips we got when we worked over the Christmas holidays, and all the acting we did?" Haruhi nodded to her twin's question. "What if we put it with our travel money and pay off some of the debt, but we make a deal. We have two months off, so we can study then we pay the rest of by being there 'slaves,'" said Lexi said with a smile on her face. Haruhi closed her eyes and shook her head, but not in approval.

"No, we've done so much work to get this far. If the family is not gonna help us with our project then we have to do it by ourselves. Anyway we got one another. Three years until we have enough money to travel. We had our passports. We are not going to give up now! Plus this is the only way we can de-stress dad, said Haruhi with reason and all walking to the checkout desk.

When their dad walked through the door, he was completely stressed out. Haruhi made dinner, and Lexi gave him a massage. It always helped him. The girls took over these roles when their mother died. Their dad didn't mind; it just meant less work for him to do.

Their father is a cross-dresser but got kicked out of his family because he had fallen for a commoner, so the business went to his little brother. He drops by every now and again with presents and money for the family, but their dad doesn't want it. Their uncle leaves it anyway.

"Dad, we need to tell you something," announced Haruhi. Putting her in older sibling mode, he looked at her then to Lexi then back at Haruhi. Hey were all in the living room enjoying the silence of the house.

"What it is? Is it about school?" He took a sip of his hot chocolate. They told him the whole story, and he told them it was a good thing that they were doing this because it helps Lexi get use to new people and Haruhi can have some fun in her life. Though this was the first time that they told their dad something.

They all went to their own rooms. Haruhi was doing her homework while Lexi was reading her book.

"I guess he took it well" said Lexi not letting her eye leave her book.

"Well like he said, it will do us some good," answered Haruhi. Finishing her work, she turned off the main light while Lexi turned the small lamp off. She then climbed in the bed and read the book with Lexi. She knew Lexi will fill her in later, both drifted off to sleep.

**MidnightStarGazer: well what do you think review and let me now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MidnightStarGazer: Here another chapter, enjoy. **

Normal P.O.V

School ended. Lexi and Haruhi were on their way to the club. It was finally the weekend. The club was closed for the day, so everyone could relax.

Haruhi was sitting doing her homework while Lexi was reading her book the twin were sitting on both of there side playing for the game consoles. Tamaki was pacing up and down the room while Kyoya was on his laptop, and Honey was eating eat with Mori sitting next to him.

Everyone was quiet, and it was driving Tamaki up the wall. The girls have been in the club for two months now and there weren't playing slaves now. Kyoya and convinced Tamaki let them be Hostess' for guys, and they can talk to the girls as well. It would pay the debt much quicker.

Everyone was still silent and they could hear Tamaki constant footsteps.

"Tamaki, can you sit still? It driving me crazy, and I can't concentrate on my work," said Haruhi gripping her pencil.

"And your creating a drift," continued Lexi not letting her eyes leave her book.

"Sorry, I was just thinking is all," replied Tamaki still pacing around the room.

Lexi was gripping her book and slammed it on the table. Lexi yelled, "For crying of loud! Tamaki sit down or stand still!" She stood up with her hands on the table.

Haruhi grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "You should calm down and read your book." Haruhi continued to write.

The twins looked at both of them. The four had gotten really close since Haruhi and Lexi have been there. They all looked out for each other.

"You can't say it's not driving you insane Haru," Toria said still standing up.

Looking at her sister Haruhi looked at her and stood up. "Yes it is, but I'm ignoring it like everyone else," answered the elder female twin while looking right in Lexi greeny blue eyes, and she could see sadness within them. Lexi couldn't stand it any longer. She ran out the third music room with everyone looking at her disappearing figure.

"Lexi!" Haruhi stretched her arms out reaching for her as she watched her sister run out being sad.

The twins stood up and went to Haruhi's side. "What's wrong with Lexi," asked Kaoru with a hint of being worried.

Haruhi looked down she knew what was wrong with her, and it broke her heart. Toria made her promise not to tell anyone including the Host Club.

Hikaru had seen the sadness in her eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring her letting her know that he was there for her.

Everyone was still quiet as Haruhi moved towards the door knowing it was safe to go looking for her but grabbed Lexi's and her own possessions before she left to look for her. "I'll see you guys on Monday," announced Haruhi not sparing anyone a glance as she closed the door.

Haruhi knew where her twin would be. It was the same place for the last 4 days. Toria has been very emotional since then, and the doctors gave her some anti-depresses. Everything in their world was breaking again. Their father was dying, and there was nothing they could do. He had been in the hospital for 5 days already. They discovered three days ago he was in there.

They didn't have the money to pay for his treatment, so Toria has got a couple more jobs as a wedding photographer and working at the retirement centre and Haruhi was also working at the retirement centre and at the new diner as a waitress.

Haruhi was the oldest, so she had to be the bravest, but she didn't know how long she could last.

They both cried for the first time. They had to be alone. They didn't cry together, but when they get together, they both burst out.

They were both glad it was the weekend. They could be indoors with no one bothering them. Haruhi went down by the lake on the other side of the school. No one ever came down there, so it was their own little place to think, study, and relax without the hosts bugging them.

There she was. Lexi was curled up in a ball crying near the cherry blossom tree. Haruhi went over to her and gave her a comforting hug calming her down. "Perhaps going to school was a bad idea," she thought to herself. She was surprised that she lasted this long.

When their mum died, Lexi locked herself in their room not eating or talking to anyone but Haruhi. She just never ate anything until she snapped and yelled about her mum. Lexi never did that, but if dad didn't think like that, she said to herself again.

Lexi stopped crying and was yawning like mad. Haruhi took her hand and took her home. Little did she know she was been watched by several pair of eyes.

Lexi and Haruhi cried themself to sleep in their father clothes (it's not like that). Lexi was wearing his baggy trousers and her own top with his baggy top over it. Haruhi had worn the same.

She phoned her work telling them that they wouldn't be in for a while. Just until this have calmed down. Haruhi was the first to wake up. She didn't want to wake Lexi. She got changed but didn't bother to leave a note before leaving. Toria wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Haruhi was back from the supermarket and could see a limo outside the apartment. "They wouldn't," Haruhi whispered to herself gripping the grocery bags. Then out came Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori. "Yes they would," answered the brunette to her as she fell down anime style.

They all wanted to see her house which was Tamaki idea of course.

"Okay, you can have a peak, but then you can all get lost," she said looking at everyone.

Honey-senpai then pulled out a box. "Look Haru-chan! I brought some cake!" Honey put on his cute face which was something she couldn't say no to.

"Fine, I guess I can make some tea, but please be quiet. Lexi is still asleep." Haruhi unlocked the door. Everyone, mostly Tamaki, was making a big fuss over how small the house was and made a huge amount of noise.

"Hey! I told you all to be quiet," scolded Haruhi in a whisper type of yell.

When they finally quieted down, she began to make the tea the twins had given her. She made an extra cup of tea for Lexi since the boys made a large amount of noise. She knew Lexi was up and be coming out in 2 minutes flat.

"So Haruhi, how are you feeling today?" Tamaki was hugging Haruhi as usual. She pushed him off and looked down the hallway. Lexi came out in her PJs not caring if the boys saw her in the baggy clothing with her hair all messed up.

She took her seat in between the twins and placed her head on the table.

"Morning Lexi," said everyone smiling. She looked at everyone hoping that they wouldn't notice her red eyes.

"Yes... morning," was her mumbled reply.

"How are we today my wonderful daughter?" After asking, he watched Lexi take a sip of the tea.

Keeping her gaze on the tea, so she wouldn't have to look anyone in the eyes, she replied, "I feel how I look." Just waking up she didn't look the best. Actually, she looked like a disaster. She must have felt horrible.

Haruhi went to the kitchen and got Lexi her pills. She placed them in front of her. "Take them now," ordered her older sister pushing them in front on her. Lexi said nothing in return, but swallowed them. She fell backwards with her legs still crossed.

"I'm gonna die," said Lexi dramatically.

"No you're not. You're just being depressed." Haruhi went into the kitchen. Everyone had finished eating the cake that Honey had brought, and she was going to wash all of the dishes that they had used.

Someone knocked on the door and Mori opened it. In ran a small boy with jet black hair and black eyes before falling forward.

"Toka-chan? What are you doing here?" Lexi rolled so that she layed on to her stomach, so she could face the newcomer.

"Bully- park- Bullying Kiki-chan," he said between pants before collapsing on the floor.

Lexi immediately got up. She rushed to put on her shoes before rushing to the door. She didn't care if someone saw her in her pajamas.

"Lexi don't be harsh on him," yelled Haruhi as she wiped the counter desk.

"Don't worry! I'm just gonna go help Kiki and give out a couple of yells!"

Lexi wore a grin on her face.

"Lexi" Haruhi's warning voice.

"God I was joking mum." Lexi suddenly rushed out the door. The host members stared at the spot they could last see her.

"What's going on Haru-chan?" Honey moved to the door thinking he would see something.\par

"Don't worry, this always happens. An eight year old has taking the park across the road and says it's his. It started a few months ago. Lexi goes down there to put him in his place," she said giving Toka, who regained consciousness, a glass of milk.

"Can I stay here until she comes back," asked Toka after he finished his glass of milk. Haruhi nodded in response.

Ten minutes later, Lexi came back with a little girl on her hips with ginger hair that was tied in two pigtails. They couldn't see her eyes because they were shut tight and was dragging a boy from behind with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey! Let me go you old bat! I never did anything wrong! Let me go before I tell my mom!" He continued to argue as he attempted to get out of her grip.

Lexi placed the little girl down. The little girl ran over to Haruhi to hide behind. Lexi then threw the boy to the floor.

"Hey! Watch it! I bruise easily you old bat."

"He's pushing it," claimed Haruhi giving the little girl a glass of milk. She took her hand and the other boys hand and went to sit with the others.\par

"Call me that again. I dare ya." Lexi took off her shoes and locked the door taking the keys out to place them somewhere high, so he could not reach them.\par

"Harsh," commented Tamaki watching the little fight. He glanced at Haruhi who did nothing. "Aren't you going to do something?" \

"Why should I? He needs to learn his lesson, so why not do it the hard way?" Haruhi watched the events happening before her. Toka was OK now but Kiki was still hugging her.

\par

Hikaru and Kaoru were watching both of them. Everyone watched Lexi as she just sat there looking at the small boy with angry eyes.

"Haruhi, what it Lexi doing," questioned Kaoru never taking he eyes of Lexi.

"Like I said before: this has been going on for a while now. It finally got out of hand," she said playing with Kiki's hair trying to calm her down.

Toka looked at the twins and half asked half stated, "You guys aren't from around here. Are you?" They all nodded in confirmation.

"I guess you don't know what happens round this part then. I could tell you if you like," he said moving onto Haruhi's lap and taking Kiki's hand.

"Would you please," pleaded the host king getting very excited.

Toka looked around to see everyone else's response before he explained, "In this part of town it is all rough. Gangs from other parts of the country come banging on doors, breaking in to your homes, hurts loved ones, and taking your things. They also carry guns, so we had our own gang who protect us and keep the other ones away making sure we don't get hurt. We are all like a little family here."

He looked at Lexi and the boys from the corner of his eyes.

He continued, "That boy over there- His name is Sasuke, and his older brother was one of the gang members a few years ago. The Toroka gang which came from the right hand corner came here and picked a fight. Weapons had gotten involved, and his brother died that night. We all heard the battle cries, but ever since that night, Sasuke tries to be like his brother, the gang come back on a year to tell us the stories it was never the same without Sasuke's brother."

Lexi and Sasuke stayed quiet when they came in "Now that you have calm down, we can talk now. Sasuke look at me when I speak to you," she said putting her finger under his chain. "Shika wouldn't want this. The last thing he would need is his little brother being something he's not. What you did today was bang out of order. I promised Shika that I would look after you and the others. He wouldn't want this."

Lexi could see the tears dwelling within Sasuke eyes. "Don't act like you know my brother because you don't!" He smacked her hand away from his person.

It was Haruhi's time to get involved. She placed Toka and Kiki in between the twins before she went into a little cupboard and brought out a small box with "old memories" written on it. She sat next to Sasuke.

"Here, open it, we were going to give it to you on your 10 birthday" she said handing it to him. Sasuke wiped his tears and took the box opening it. As he did so, he busted out in tears. It was picture of the four of them in the park when they were kids, and there was one of Haruhi, Lexi and Shika pulling faces, and another picture of Shika and Sasuke smile and with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"You probably wouldn't remember. You were only a little thing back then. We all went to the park because our mums and dads had work, so Shika said he'd look after us all. Then we went out all the time for our birthdays. He gave us his favourite necklace. Then he grew up, and we began to go to school when you turn three. His gang was formed. He always came back in cuts and bruises. He always came here before he went to your house, so we could clean him up before dad would come home. Before that night, he came to me asking Lexi and me to look after you. We know what he meant, and we kept his promise," said the oldest female twin pushing back the tears.

She looked at Lexi. She was the closest to Shika. Looking over at Sasuke, tears were running down her face.

"Now do you understand Sasuke? What we do for you?" asked Lexi wiping the tears away.

Sasuke just looked blankly at her. More tears began running down his face.

Kiki looked at them and went out. Toka followed. Both came back out with tissues for Sasuke. He stared at Kiki, who had a small smile on her face, and took them. He wiped the tears away before breaking down completely.

Haruhi and Lexi a sat on both sides of him with one of their hand on his shoulders as everyone watched him cry.

After a couple of hours, everyone was having the times of their lives. Sasuke had said sorry to Kiki and Toka. Now the three of them were good as friends, and Sasuke said he wanted to do his own thing from now on.

Haruhi and Lexi made dinner for everyone to eat. They ate while watching a funny program. Soon Kiki, Toka and Sasuke had fallen asleep with smiles on their faces.

Tamaki and Kyoya had to go, although they said they would see them on Monday before leaving.

Following Tamaki's and Kyoya's example, Mori took Honey home, whom had fallen asleep, so it was just Lexi, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru.

Everyone was having fun and laughing until Lexi got up putting on Kiki's shoes in her feet and waking up Toka and Sasuke. "Come on, let get you guys home." She picked Kiki up and unlocked the door, so they could leave.

"Don't have fun without me... Be back soon," said Kiki tiredly as the front door was being opened before taking Toka's hand, who was rubbing his eyes.\par

"So, what was with the pills that you gave Lexi, Haruhi," questioned Hikaru getting closer to Haruhi.

She didn't mind at all.

She replied, "It's her anti-depressant pills. They help make her be a little bit happier." Haruhi began making hot chocolate.

"Why does she need them?" Kaoru stretched his legs.\par

"Well a lot of things have happened in our lives. It got worse when Shika died. He was a great friend, but more like an older brother. He looked after us when dad and mom were at work. When he joined a gang, he made sure no one would get hurt in these apartments. To him, we were all one big family. Everyone was heartbroken when he died. Now something else happened. It's driving us insane," answered the brunette putting the hot chocolate in front of each of the boys before turning the television off.

"I'm sorry I asked." Kaoru looked down at the hot chocolate that had been placed before him.

"No, it's alright. She doesn't mind." Haruhi looked at the clock. Lexi would be on her way home now.

Just then the door opened to show a very cold Lexi.

"I should have changed before I went out," complained the now frozen Lexi.

She ignored everyone as she went to her room to get a blanket.

The three who were ignored laughed at her.

"What? It's meant to be spring not winter." She tried to explain herself, but it was proving to fail. Grabbing her hot chocolate letting the warm defrost her hands.

"What did Sasuke's parents say," asked Hikaru, the older male twin, putting the cup to his mouth to take a sip.

"They said they were sorry about all the trouble he caused again and they hope dad gets bett- oops!" she smacked her hand over her mouth as she let some private information slip.

"Well that didn't stay silent for long," commented Haruhi who sighed.

"What going on," asked the twins in unison.

"Our dad has been in the hospital for six days now. We were scared that it might be our family disease. It was on our dad's side of the family. Our great grandmother died from it when we were only 3 and then when we were five, turns out our mother had the same illness." Lexi was looking at an old picture of their mom as she explained this.

"She was a lawyer and our dad is cross dresser," continued Haruhi taking the picture off the wall of both their parents. The twins didn't say a word. Before they knew it had already turned to midnight.

"Wow look at the time. Maybe you guys better get home." The female twins got up and walked to the twins and grasped their hands making them blush a rosy red.

"I don't like the fact about you guys staying at home on your own," stated the two male twins before pulling them down until they were hugging them.

"You guys can stay at our place?" Hikaru buried his head in Haruhi's hair. Her hair had a cinnamon smell to it.

"Or we could stay here until tomorrow," suggested Kaoru. He did the same to Lexi's hair only hers smelt like vanilla.

The girls looked at each other both blushing. It just sounded awkward. Especially it coming from them.

"Um, sure you could stay here, but you have no clothes." Lexi said looking at Kaoru. Hikaru looked at Haruhi.

"We can get our maids to bring them for us." Kaoru nodded to Hikaru's statement.

"But what about your mum and dad?" Haruhi looked concerned for the other set of twins.

"They wouldn't mind. They're never home anyway." The girls finally agreed to let the boys stay for the night. They needed each other.

Hikaru phoned his mansion to tell the maids to come with their stuff they needed in the morning. They all stayed up until the girls fell asleep on the boys' shoulders. They held their hands. They both smiled, and soon they too fell asleep hugging the girls from behind.

**MidnightStarGazer: review at tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

**MidnightStarGazer: Enjoy**

3 in the morning

(Thunder storm)

Haruhi woke up with a jot to the thunder, sweat and tears running down her face, she looked around the lamp was still on and felt something around her she looked behide her Hikaru was hugging her whom was sound asleep snuggling up to her trying to get warm the covers where kicked off thanks to Lexi who was hugging Kaoru and using his chest as a pillow, it was a cute really this was the first time since Shika die that they had boys sleeping over. The thunder was still going at Haruhi was glad that Lexi wasn't up she was scary of thunder and Lexi was scared of lighting together they were a bunch of girls hugging each other until it was over Hikaru was stringing in his sleep and Haruhi started to stroke his hair as he fell back a sleep another clash of thunder and Haruhi accidentally grabbed her sister hands which woke her up, she soon realized what was going on and quickly went in their room grabbing her phone and headphone placing them on Haruhi pushing up down so she was smuggled up Hikaru and she soon drifted back to sleep.

Kaoru was enjoying his hug with Lexi until he didn't feel her on him he slightly opened his eyes to see crystal streaks down Haruhi face Lexi came back out with something placing them on Haruhi and pushing her back down watching her eyes slowly drop and she was gone Lexi went by the window looking out window she jumped and the sight of the lighting closing in the house

"Get it together Lexi it's a bit of lighting it not going to hurt" she repeated it to herself softly so she doesn't wake up the others,

15 minutes went by and she didn't see that Kaoru was awake he knew she was scared and she jumps and the sight of the lighting she couldn't get the straight to pull the blinds down, he walked up behide her making sure not to wake up his twin or Haruhi, pulling down the blinds and hugging her for behide pulling her close to him, she turned round and chest his half naked self her face went bright red and Kaoru felt the heat from her face on his chest. Kaoru pulled her back to the floor where they were sleeping Lexi grabbed her twins hand and Kaoru hugged her from behide and they both fell back to sleep.

The next morning

Hikaru and Haruhi wake up holding each other both wondering what they were holding, Hikaru looked down while Haruhi looked up both screamed when they first saw each other moving apart from each other screaming blushing like mad

"I'm so sorry" they said at the same time, when they realised what they said they busted out laughing felling to the floor, Hikaru and Haruhi sat back up smiling when two pillows hit their face,

"Shut it unlike some people I didn't get that much sleep" Lexi said with one eye open and the other closed Kaoru was smirking

"Well sorry not my fault I was laughing" Haruhi said getting the pillow and throwing it to Lexi who moved a hit Kaoru, Haruhi brought her hands to her mouth

"Sorry Kaoru" Hikaru laughed

"Nice shot Haruhi" he said bending down holding his tummy while he laughed until a pillow hit him, he pulled the pillow away to see Lexi laughing behide Kaoru was smirking again trying his best not to laugh

"oh that's it, your ganna get it" he said moving towards them, Kaoru stood up with Lexi behide him trying her best not to laugh, he dived on them making them laugh as he ticked them Haruhi just sat and watched smiling at the fact that her twin was smiling and laughing again it made her happy. The others stopped playing around and Haruhi and Lexi made breakfast while the boys got washed and change.

They boys came out in shorts and a button top with all the buttons undone showing off their chest and their hair still slightly wet, the girls tried they best not to blush but it didn't work, they all eat watching the news, then the girls got change in a pair or short and a tank top with flip flops for when they go out they all sat down watching TV but with Lexi she was reading her book and Haruhi was doing her homework

After a couple of minutes of silence the doorbell rang then with a sharp knock on the door, Lexi got up knowing that Haruhi wasn't going get it when it came down to homework she opened it then 3 men came through with an old lady behide them 'oh god no' Lexi through to her self

"Sure come on I'm" she mumbled closing the door behide them, following them into the living room the lead guard person ( forgot what they called sorry) stood in front of the TV turning it off not caring if the two boys complained,

"Haruhi" the old lady said straight to Haruhi who was still looking at her homework not caring I the lady got angry, what the hell was her grandmother doing here she never came here unless she was focused by their uncle

"Why hello grandmother so what do we own the pleasure" she said finishing her homework and looked at her grandmother

"Haruhi Akemi Erika Fujioka don't you dare talk to me like that" she said slamming her stick on the table which made her and Lexi jump

"Lexi Akaka Nanaimo Fujioka sat down next to you sister now" she said looking at Lexi with the corner of her eye she obeyed and sat next to her not saying a word, the old lady sat in front of them not caring if the boys heard what she had to say

"Girls I know that you have got jobs to pay the hospital bills so I have come to an agreement with my son" she said looking at them ready to see the look on their face the girls grabbed their hands

"I shall pay the rest of the bill and his treatment and in return your father wants you two under my care until you are both 18 and you shall only see you father one holiday and birthdays" she said looking at their shocked faces, the boys had shocks on their faces too they sat next to the girls hugging them from behide so they can lean on them Haruhi didn't say anything but Lexi was angry

"So let me get this straight, our father are own father has sold us so pay of his medical bill while we've been breaking are neck to pay for his bill paying and for the rent of the house" she said almost yelling standing up the old lady looked at her

"don't you dare yell at me young lady just remember who helping you here" she said looking at her with a calm face Haruhi can't take it anymore she got up and ran out the door with Hikaru close behide her

"I think it time to go now Grandmother" Lexi said holding the door for her the old lady got up and the 3 men leaded her out but stopped

"Just because his my son failed in life doesn't mean I'm going to give up on the pair of you, I'll be down to settle the date" she said and left Lexi slammed the door and Kaoru went and hugged her she rested her head on his chest

"Bloody cow" she mumbled in his chest, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Kaoru grabbed her hand and opened the door

"We better go find the others" he said and they both left running after Haruhi and Hikaru.

Haruhi P.O.V

I got up a ran out the door not care if I didn't have no shoes on ,why would dad do that I mean we worked hard to get in to Ouran and we had to pay all the bills, if he love us that much he wouldn't send us to live with the white bitch I thought to myself I kept on running until I was at the cemetery and bent down to my mother grave this was were all are family members were buried I haven't been here since I was 10 Lexi didn't wanna come cause she end up crying and be all depressed again. I sat in front of our mum's grave thinking of all the good old days when we all went to the park or the beach. I stayed here for 10 minutes until it started to rain I put my head on my knee's helping me keep warm until I felt someone hugging me it, I know who it was all I did was grip on to her for dear life like she was my support line, it was too much and I started to cry which could a chain reaction because Lexi started to cry, we cried for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes

"don't worry we'll get through this, don't we always" Lexi said in a calm soothing voice as she started to stroke my hair , I laid my head on her shoulder as her started to hum a tune that our mum sing to us when it rain, I started to drift off you sleep as my eyes started to close I could just see two figures in front of me and I felt a kiss on my forehead, I was out like a light.

**MidnightStarGazer: well what do you think, grandmother seems to be a bit of a bitch don't you think, review please so I know what you think peace **


End file.
